User talk:Zeta1127,89thLegion
Welcome! Welcome to Encyclopedia Hiigara Zeta1127,89thLegion! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our articles - thank you! We all hope you will enjoy creating new content as much as we do and will stay for a longer while. If you would like to learn more about contributing I'd like you to check , and if you are new to editing wikias - check excellent "first steps" guide. If you need any more help you can always ask here or on our . Here you have few helpful and useful links you might want to have: * Policies, especially the Fanon Policy * Community Portal which tracks most recent community events as well as on Encyclopedia itself * - if you would want to write one of these we would be very thankful * is place you can find some nice pictures for your articles * is where you can start browsing the Encyclopedia * You may also want to see your or * And finally: you can always create your user page giving few details about you :) One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. Thanks again for your input. Wish you many great articles! -- Moli.wikia (Talk) 06:13, 2 October 2009 Help Thanks on the Kadeshi Balcon 03:16, September 24, 2010 (UTC) *Glad to help! Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 04:33, September 24, 2010 (UTC) The Future What are we doing about the new look? We are such a small wiki. I am probably the most active user as of late. Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 16:48, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Reversing Edits Hi I noticed that you have reverted the change I made here: http://homeworld.wikia.com/index.php?title=HW_Campaign:_Chapel_Perilous&oldid=12318 Why have you reverted that edit? There's nothing wrong with it, I just cleared it up a bit as well as posting legit information :) speysider 20:00, February 5, 2011 (UTC) *I just edited the beginning. Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 20:21, February 5, 2011 (UTC) **More than just the beginning was edited, a section of overview that I reworked got reverted as well as the Hints section at the bottom. speysider 21:13, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ***I fixed HW Campaign: Chapel Perilous now, it should be more to your liking with your body, my introduction, and a healthy grammar check. Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 21:25, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ****Ok, thanks :D If you thought I might have been a bit "pushy" at times, then I apologize, as I don't intend to do so :) speysider 15:52, February 6, 2011 (UTC) *****Not a problem, I just get really paranoid when anonymous users make edits, because they have a very bad habit of messing things up. Now I know you are doing alright and not anonymous. Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 18:36, February 6, 2011 (UTC) ******I usually don't sign into Wikia, unless I need to XD I understand what you mean though speysider 08:02, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Good work :) Nice one! Just logged in again (after going randomly absent) and noticed you've been pretty busy at keeping EH active :D *I try. Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 22:51, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Just to say hi. long time no see Balcon28 07:03, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Please delete http://homeworld.wikia.com/wiki/Homeworld_3_Facebook_Fan_Page - this seems like just advertising something, which isn't appropriate for a wiki and therefore should be deleted. --speysider 19:51, October 3, 2011 (UTC) :D:. I wish you were admin, you do enough to be one. I'm guessing the only admins here abandoned the site. Might be time to set up your own wiki for Homeworld and move everything here onto there ;) --speysider 07:01, October 7, 2011 (UTC) ::I will see about adopting this wiki, that can be done. I am an admin on enough wikis in order to know how to do such things. If I could delete the page, I would actually probably incorporate what I can from the article into the Homeworld 3 article first. Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 07:20, October 7, 2011 (UTC) :::Good idea. The only admins appear to be inactive and don't do anything major. I also created a new page and will hopefully be creating all the remaining pages for Homeworld Missions. --speysider 07:31, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Can you delete this article since it's not really needed and isn't a true mission of Cataclysm? All of the data on it is mentioned in the Mission 01 article anyway. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | My Wiki | Channel 20:17, June 25, 2012 (UTC) New template: Plagiarism Just created a new template for content that has been plagiarised :) See here: http://homeworld.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Plagiarism New wiki needed I think this wiki needs to be abandoned and a new one created. We have no active admins here anymore, and spambots will be unstoppable in spamming the pages. If you don't want to create a new wiki, the only thing would be to ask Wikia staff to make a few people admins here. --speysider 20:35, January 31, 2012 (UTC) *I am going to adopt this wiki soon, I have been busy with college, gaming, and got adminships on a few wikis months ago, so they wouldn't let me adopt it, but now I should be able to. Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 20:37, January 31, 2012 (UTC) **Yay. Hopefully, this will mean getting rid of the useless pages that need deleting and such :D --speysider 20:54, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Adoption Hi. Thanks for talking to Speysider. I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 03:03, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Congrats Congrats for adopting the wiki! :D --speysider 08:29, February 14, 2012 (UTC) *Thanks, I will start working on the wiki once I get school work squared away. Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 08:35, February 14, 2012 (UTC) **Hopefully the wiki will look less like a mess now XD --speysider 08:41, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Transparent Hey is it alright if I upload transparent images of ships? Chance.purvis [[User talk:Chance.purvis|("Fight or die")]] 17:22, March 10, 2012 (UTC) *I don't have any objections. Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 17:24, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey if you need help skining the wiki's new look. I may need temporary administration powers I have images to use for the wiki skin if you let me. Chance.purvis [[User talk:Chance.purvis|("Fight or die")]] 21:41, March 11, 2012 (UTC) *Why would an unknown like you just be given admin powers ? This skin is fine, it's not like this wiki is active. --speysider 08:20, March 12, 2012 (UTC) **If anyone is going to be adjusting the skin, its going to be me. Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 08:31, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Template Removal Could you remove this template: http://homeworld.wikia.com/wiki/Template:FanonBOX ? There's already a Fanon warning template on the wiki, and that FanonBOX one is hardly readable on a page. --Speysider (Talk Page) 18:19, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Hiigaran edits lol sorry you had to go and clean up the edits I made, I don't mean to inconvenience. just trying to spruce up and rectify the pages ;p. thanks for not lighting me aflame. *I don't light people aflame without a very good reason, and you tried, that's all I can hope for. Welcome to the wiki, and please sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~). Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 02:31, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Block --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | My Wiki | Channel 18:32, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Pages tagged for quick deletion There are quite a few pages tagged for quick deletion but I don't know if you saw them. :) --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | My Wiki | Channel 19:00, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Sysop There's quite a lot of pages tagged for deletion which haven't been removed it. Not sure if you are too busy though. I'm active enough here to stop vandalism and delete these pages so this is me requesting if I could have sysop powers ? --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | My Wiki | Channel 14:20, February 23, 2013 (UTC) *I have dealt with all of the speedy deletion candidates I believe need to be deleted. I will see about promoting you. Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 04:12, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Navigational thing up top I use the latest version of Firefox browser. Moving my mouse over the various tabs of the navigation at the top of the wikia, I see one thing written over other things, making that part unreadable. Strange error. Only an administrator can edit that thing and fix it. I checked the user list for this wikia, and you are the administrator who most recently edited it so I figured I'd tell you. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 07:28, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Adoption I'd like to adopt this wiki and improve it further. You can see that request here. I would be appreciative if you could grant the crat and sysop flags, especially as I also made an official request (which I fully suspect you must have seen considering you started editing again...) which was turned down. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 09:14, February 6, 2015 (UTC) :I actually didn't see your official request, because the wiki forums are way too difficult to keep track of, since they don't show up in search results. I pretty much just started editing again because of the Homeworld Remastered Collection. The project I was working on, adding italicized article title functionality was going no where, and the fact there was nothing going on in regards to the Homeworld franchise until recently, so those where the primary reasons why I stopped editing in the first place. Well, that and the fact I am a Master's student, while also being a contributor on several other wikis, even being an admin on a few of them. In all honesty, I am involved with too many wikis to be active on all of them at once. Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 20:26, February 6, 2015 (UTC) ::That's understandable and it's the same reason I started editing too. It may be a good idea for me to become a crat/sysop so that it lessens the load you have on this wiki (one of the major complaints here is the lack of structure, which is something I definitely want to bring, especially as we have less than 20 days before Remastered's release) and gives you more freedom to contribute elsewhere. I hope you'll consider this. :) --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 21:56, February 6, 2015 (UTC) :::^ Bumping this in case it was missed. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 10:33, February 9, 2015 (UTC) ::::I didn't miss it, I will consider it. Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 00:29, February 10, 2015 (UTC) :::::I couldn't tell if it was seen, heh. Alright, I'll wait to hear your decision. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 09:07, February 10, 2015 (UTC) ::::::I don't think that we need yet another administrator. It's rather small wiki with low activity. There's no reason to have every more active user with administrator privileges. If Sajuuk wants to have something specific done - he is free to contact either me or you about that. Otherwise I don't see anything justifying yet another person getting full admin privileges. SkywalkerPL (talk) 20:43, February 10, 2015 (UTC) :::::::I agree, we are too small and inactive wiki to need any more admins at the moment. It was bad enough that I end up adopting this wiki in the first place. Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 21:05, February 10, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::SkywalkerPL, that is silly. No offence, but you haven't contributed here in months, having not even logged in here either. When an editor wants to actually "improve" the place, number of admins don't mean anything. Sysops are just regular users with some extra tools to improve the wiki, they don't make the user above anyone else. It doesn't matter if there are 50 admins on a wiki. For example, I would like to help out with removing every bit of fanon from this place, it has no place on the wiki and many don't like to see it. ::::::::Again, no offence, but the only reason I pushed for an adoption of the wiki is because Nirfaa-sa basically doesn't edit here, Skywalker basically didn't come here in years and Zeta was too busy. Per wikia policy, that's generally a candidate for adoption. I have little doubt that Skywalker will fade back into activity once more after today. ::::::::If you want to discuss this further with me, enable the Chat feature and I'll discuss it there. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 21:25, February 10, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::I think we should continue it on Forum:Adoption request. SkywalkerPL (talk) 22:49, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Chat Me and Skywalker are at the chat if you are able to join. :) --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 21:49, February 11, 2015 (UTC) :Bump... --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 12:54, February 14, 2015 (UTC) ::Hey. I don't know if you are seeing the notifications, but I'll be on the chat for a bit. Just wondering if you've seen the forum discussions as of late? --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 22:05, February 18, 2015 (UTC) re: Adminship I was a sysop, but per the policy on adopting wiki's, all other sysops were inactive for over 2 months. Therefore, I took the step of adopting the wiki to help it further. I didn't "pull it out" under you and I removed the sysop from your account so that people didn't confuse you for being active (I noticed that, while you were logging in regularly to Wikia, you weren't editing here). I did state in the reason that, if you become active again, you are welcome to grant back the sysop to yourself, as I cannot remove your bureaucrat flag. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 08:23, November 25, 2015 (UTC) :I've went ahead and granted the sysop flag to you again. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 14:19, November 25, 2015 (UTC) re: Problems? There was an issue? I don't recall any issues (well unless you count an IP user thinking they know everything and complaining about my attempts to improve the wiki xD) --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 08:11, February 17, 2016 (UTC) :That wall post on your message wall is a year old and is no longer relevant now. I haven't recently posted anything to your wall at CC. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 20:00, February 17, 2016 (UTC) ::Dem Wikia notification bugs :P --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 20:27, February 17, 2016 (UTC)